The UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center Microscopy and Imaging facilities combine in one administrative structure two related core functions: electron microscopy and light microscopy. Dr. Jack Griffith directs the Electron Microscopy component, and Dr. Robert Bagnell directs the new Light Microscopy Services component housed in the UNC-CH Microscopy Services Laboratory. The Electron Microscopy (EM) facility has been a highly productive UNC LCCC Core Facility for over 25 years, focusing on the visualization of DNA and RNA molecules and their complexes with proteins. The EM facility makes available an evolving battery of new methods including full cryo EM and fully digital darkroom work. The Light Microscopy Services Core (LM) provides Cancer Center members with access to state-of-the-art light microscopy, expert assistance in its utilization and interpretation, and consultation in immuno methods, image interpretation and measurement. Further development of live cell and high throughput live cell microscopy is anticipated in the next five-year plan. Overall coordination of the combined facility is through the Cancer Center and Dr. William Marzluff, Associate Director for Basic Science Cores. The two components, however, operate independently. The Cancer Center administers the Electron Microscopy component, and the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine administers the Microscopy Services Laboratory.